The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
In an image forming apparatus typified by a multifunctional peripheral and the like, an image of a document is read by an image reading unit, and then a photoconductor provided in an image forming unit is irradiated with light based on the read image to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductor. Thereafter, a developing agent is supplied onto the formed electrostatic latent image to form a visible image, the visible image is transferred and fixed to a sheet, and then the sheet is discharged to the outside of the apparatus.
Some image forming apparatuses have, as part of post-processing, a staple mechanism of binding a plurality of sheets with end portions of the sheets aligned when the sheets are discharged to the outside of the apparatuses and a punch mechanism of forming a punch hole in an end region of a sheet. An image forming apparatus having the punch mechanism has already been disclosed.